


Just A Dancer

by AnotherWriterWhoWrites



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Bottom Jared Padalecki, M/M, Mob Boss Jensen Ackles, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWriterWhoWrites/pseuds/AnotherWriterWhoWrites
Summary: "Sweetheart you forget everything in this city belongs to me.” Jensen breathed out, gripping at Jays chin to keep him in place. “Including you."
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 9
Kudos: 144
Collections: SPN J2 Xmas Exchange





	Just A Dancer

What was easily the best part of his night was when he’d clean his hands on blood and slid in through the back of his club to the table that gave him the best view advantage of the entire room. 

And more importantly, the best view of the stage. 

A drink would be at the ready for him at the table along with the bottle. If he had wanted food he would have let them know and it would be at the ready as well. 

But the absolute best part of the evening? Was when Jay would come onto the stage, all dressed up in a slick, skintight number, hips already moving in tune with the music. 

He wasn’t the only one staring, and that thought made him grip his glass tighter. It would be impossible for any man to not look, let alone tear his gaze away once Jay had it. 

When Jay danced, it almost felt like he was just dancing for Jensen. His eyes sought him out, keeping him pinned in place by his gaze alone, as his body contorted, back arching, hips thrusting. 

Jensen tightened his grip on his glass to the point that his knuckles turned white, every time dreading when the song would end and Jay would leave the stage with a wink and a kiss to the audience.

It was a dangerous game to play and Jay knew it, but in the end it didn’t matter, he always got what he wanted.

So later when he went to visit Jay in the dressing room where the dancers were before they went on stage, the rest of them scampered away when he entered leaving both of them alone.

Jay raised an eyebrow at him. “Can I help you Ackles?” he asked, his voice as sweet as candy.

He could play more with him, give him a bit of his own teasing medicine, but Jensen didn’t like to do that, he got straight to the point. 

“I want you to come home with me.” he said, smiling at him, though it faded when Jay laughed. 

“I don’t belong to you.” Jay shot at him, turning away. Only for Jensen to grab at his arm and turn him back, hand coming up to grip at his face.

"Sweetheart you forget everything in this city belongs to me.” Jensen breathed out, gripping at Jays chin to keep him in place. “Including you."

Jay didn't look the slightest bit intimidated or even concerned, meeting Jensen's eyes head on without blinking. "If everything belongs to you, you should have no problem getting someone else into your bed." he told him. "I don't belong to anyone, least of all, you."

With that he pulled back away from Jensen easily, sliding out from his grip like one of his dance moves. Every last part of him was sleek and graceful, every movement as if he were dancing to music only he could hear. 

Jensen gritted his teeth and fought the urge to go after him, he wasn't used to wanting like this anymore. He was used to getting his way and what he wanted, regardless of who he had to step over to get to it. 

Jay was the only one that had denied him in a very long time and he wasn't quite sure how to get what he wanted. 

He spoke to Jeff at the bar and the technical owner, at least on paper. People tongues and lips were loosened with alcohol and as a result, Jeff was the one their secrets were spilled. But even he either didn't know anything about Jay or if he did, kept it to himself. Despite his rough exterior and just how well Jensen knew that Jeff could easily crush a mans throat, he had a soft spot for certain young men and it seemed that he had taken Jay under his wing. 

"Kid keeps to himself, I don't even have his real name on the books." Jeff told him that night. "He comes in, he does his dances, sometimes I get him to serve the drinks. Other than that, he goes back to wherever he goes and comes back every other night."

"And where exactly does he go?" Jensen asked, leaning towards him. 

Jeff looked away from his gaze, rubbing the back of his neck. "He's a good kid." he said. "Jen, please, leave him alone."

That much surprised the hell out of him, enough that he pulled back into his seat, just watching Jeff for a moment. "Is he in your bed?" he asked, swallowing a snarl with a sip of drink.

Jeff hesitated at that, it was and wasn't an answer and it wasn't one that he wanted. "No." he finally said, taking a deep drink of his own. "I'd like him to be, but no." he sighed and refilled both their glasses. "He doesn't want to be a bed warmer Jen, I respect that."

Breathing out heavily Jensen nodded at that, working his jaw from side to side as he tried to figure out what to do. "And if I don't just want him as a bed warmer?"

Jeff just shoot him a look. "You have a reputation." he told him, and it was true. "You're not the dating type, you're not a romantic type. You're the kind of guy that brings someone to a bed, fucks them raw, and then leaves. I feel like even if you tell Jay that, he's not going to believe you."

Jensen shrugged at that. "Have to give it a try." he said, picking his glass up and staring at the liquid for a moment before an idea came to him. "You thought about having...personal dances?"

"You mean lap dances?" Jeff asked, unamused and seeing right through him. "Sure, thought about it." he snorted. "Dare I even ask who my first client is and who they want?"

Jensen just smirked at that, bringing his glass in a toast. "I'm free tomorrow night." he said before downing the drink.

And true to Jensens desires when he came into the club the next night he was ushered to the back rooms that were already artfully prepared. The lights were low and there was already his drinks on the table next to the couch. A small stage with a pole was placed feet away from the couch.

But most importantly, Jay was already there as well, lying on his side on the couch, long legs stretched out and barely hidden by the sheer fabric. His skin looked smooth in the low light and as he leaned back, Jensen could see the fabric was draped along his entire body. The only thing that soured the whole image was the unpleasant look on his face that he couldn't quite hide completely. 

Jensen kept a few feet back to enjoy the view, letting his eyes go over Jays entire body, lingering on each curve and dip, already feeling a heat growing between his legs. Once he moved closer to the couch Jay swept his legs off the couch to give him the room to sit down, reaching for the bottle and filling his glass. Once Jensen was sitting and leaning back comfortably on the couch Jay handed him his drink.

"How long you here for?" Jensen asked, sipping his drink and reaching to trail his fingers over Jays leg, marveling at finally being able to touch him. He was right, his skin was as smooth as silk to the touch. Jay started to roll his eyes but stopped, obviously remembering something. 

"Jeff said either all night or however long you want." he said smoothly, making a face. "Whichever comes first."

Jensen hummed, letting his fingers move over Jays skin more, hitching slightly under the fabric and moving higher. Jay didn't move away nor did he press into him. "He must have offered you a lot of money for this."

"Your money." Jay reminded him, leaning into the armrest enough to relax but not move away from Jensen's touch. "Enough that after tonight, I'll be gone."

At that Jensen froze, immediately looking up and seeking the almost smug look on Jays face made him want to grab at him and hold him down. "What?"

Jays smug look deepened. "You didn't think that I was going to be dancing forever, did you?" he asked, his tone was teasing. "I needed the money and after this? I've got all that I wanted and I'm a free man." he leaned in closer towards Jensen, unconsciously so did he. "And you'll never see me again."

A deep, dark rage settled in his stomach and Jensen worked hard to keep it off of his face, he must not have been that successful based on the semi victorious look on Jays face. "You act like you can hide from me."

"I act like you can't do a thing to me." Jay corrected him. "And yeah, you can do a lot. You can kidnap me, you can threaten me, you can even rape me if you wanted. But none of that matters because at the end of the day? You won't have me, not really."

With that Jay winked at him and gracefully moved off of the couch. "So since this is my last night dancing, I should go full out." he murmured, fabric following after him as he walked towards the speakers that Jensen had noticed before. He played with it for a moment before the music started to play, sensual and seductive, just like him. "So relax Ackles. Enjoy."

Jays hips moved from side to side along with the music, letting his hand trail over the pole for a few moments, fabric curling around him as well. His arm tensed slightly and he brought himself up, wrapping his leg around the pole and letting gravity pull him down slightly before arching his back and bringing himself up once more. 

Jensen settled back into the couch, watching Jay work. It was a mess of limbs and fabric, somehow moving along in time to the music. Jensen watched Jays muscles tense as he moved, watching him move and bring himself up around the pole, sliding and moving as graceful as any dance. 

"C'mere." Jensen said as the song ended, breaking whatever concentration Jay had during his dance. "I want a personal dance."

Jay raised an eyebrow at that but did as he was told, elegantly moving across the room. He snagged the remote he had placed to the side and pressed a button, choosing a different song. 

"Any kind of specific dance you want?" Jay asked, so close to him that he had to place a knee on the couch. "Or just dance?"

Jensen reached out and snagged the fabric, using it to pull him in closer. "Just dance Jay." he said. He pulled once more, causing Jay to stumble slightly and move to grip at the back of the couch to keep from falling, already half on Jensen's lap. 

"Fine." Jay said, moving to place his hands on Jensen's shoulders instead. "Any excuse to touch me."

Jensen didn't say anything to that, letting his hand slide over Jays side and curling around his hip instead. Jay moved his hips in a circular motion, sometimes dipping down to lightly roll them against Jensens hips, tilting them in a way that just barely brushed against his growing erection. 

"Someone's eager." Jay murmured, moving in time with the music, shifting on Jensen's lap to that he had his knees were on either side of Jensen's legs, hips still moving. “You pent up Ackles?”

“I said dance, I don’t need your remarks.” Jensen told him, hand tighten its grip on his hip to pull him closer. 

“The remarks come with the dancing.” Jay told him with a wink as he moved, hands slowly gliding over him as well.

Jay hummed along with the music, hips rolling tantalizingly against Jensens. He didn't even try to hide his erection now, sliding his hand along Jays ass to bring him closer, grinding against him. Jay shifted just enough to give him more room and a better angle, catching along the fabric bunching up around his groin. 

Jay breathed out slowly when Jensen squeezed one cheek, fingers just barely sliding to press up against his hole. Maybe it was his imagination but he could have sworn that Jay pressed back into his touch, just barely. 

At that Jay finally moved down onto Jensens lap completely, shifting and moving so that on every thrust he made, he moved against Jensens cock that was starting to strain against his pants. He reached between them to palm at the bulge but stopped when Jay reached down instead, running his hand over the promising length. 

"You feel big." Jay murmured, disappointingly sliding off of Jensen's lap but then, his eyes widened as Jay moved down, pushing his legs apart to give him the room as he got down to his knees, hands moving to unbuckle Jensens belt and open it enough to slide his hand into. "Really big."

Jensen reached down and grabbed Jays wrist, stopping him. "Where are you going with this?" he asked, his voice rough. Jay moved his wrist to break free of his grip. 

"Don't worry, Jeff didn't tell me to do this." Jay told him, tugging the edge of his pants down, letting out a breathy sound when he finally pulled Jensens cock out, stroking at it. "God you are big."

He leaned in and delicately wrapped his lips around the head of his cock, Jensen groaned and fought the urge to thrust up more into that delicious promised heat. Jay slowly sucked at it, dipping his tongue into the slit before he tilted his head to the side, tongue following the edge easily. A pearly drop of precome was eagerly licked away, lips smacking as if tasting a sweet. 

"You taste good too." Jay murmured, leaning in again to take Jensen into his mouth, relaxing his throat and lips so that he could take more of him, swallowing around his length, tongue moving along the veins and skin. Whatever he didn't take into his mouth his hands moved over, stroking and pumping. One hand let go long enough to slide back into his pants, curling around his balls, rubbing his thumb into one, then the other. 

Jensen's hand came up to grip at the back of Jays head, urging him down more onto his cock. Jay flicked his head to throw his hand off, shooting him a look, and then moving over Jensens cock once more. His tongue moved over the head, hollowing his cheeks, and sucking down hard, making Jensen grit his teeth and hips come off of the couch as he tried to get closer to him.

Jay slowly pulled off of his cock, hand still moving over the shaft and his balls, kissing the head gently. "You wanna come in my mouth?" he murmured, tongue sneaking out to lick up another bead of precome. "You wanna fill my belly?" He tapped Jensens cock against his cheek, flicking his tongue against it. "Or maybe you want to come on my face?"

"I want to come in you." Jensen told him, reaching out to stroke Jays cheek with the back of his fingers. In response Jay wrapped his lips around Jensens fingers, sucking at them lightly like he had his cock. 

"You want my ass?" Jay asked, amused despite everything. "Is that what you want Ackles? You want to fuck me and cream me in my ass?"

Jensen reached down and gripped Jays arms, bringing him off of the ground and all but throwing him onto the couch onto his back. He moved to pin him to the cushions, staring down at him. "You're a goddamn tease." he said, his voice a snarl. "You've been teasing me since day one."

"Maybe." Jay said innocently, smirking at the look on Jensen's face. "You just look so good when you're frustrated, I couldn't help myself."

Jensen snarled, leaning in to capture Jays mouth with his when the dancer turned his head, not letting him kiss him. 

"No kisses." Jay told him, no longer teasing but serious enough. "I don't kiss and fuck."

"You've done this before? Fucked for money?" Jensen asked, just barely loosening his grip on Jays arms. 

"If it makes you feel better and special, no I don't." Jay told him and yes, that did make something inside of him ease and uncurl. "I'm not a hooker, I'm a dancer."

"So what are you doing now? What's with this?" Jensen asked, gesturing to his cock that was still erect. "This means nothing or just your first taste into being an escort?"

Jay rolled his eyes at that, shifting until Jensen had no other choice but to let go and let him move to sit up, going to a box under the table. "No, after tonight I'm done with everything."

Jensen didn't hide the fact that he was staring at Jays ass now, there wasn't a point in hiding it. He reached out and squeezed it as well, enjoying how Jay jumped slightly but then pushed back. "What are you doing after tonight?"

Jay snorted at that, bringing an unmarked bottle up and opened it. "I'm not telling you." he said, holding the bottle out. "You want to do it or you want me to?"

"You start it, I still want my show." Jensen said, squeezing once more before reached to lightly push Jay onto his back and onto the armrest of the couch. Jay rolled his eyes once more but leaned back, bringing his legs up and bending at the knee. He fumbled with the cloth around his waist and tugged at it, revealing an intricate mess of fabric and tucking around his thighs and hips, making it almost looked like he was flat down there. 

“Where the hell is your cock?” Jensen couldn’t help but ask, making Jay laugh. 

“You wanna find it?” Jay asked, teasing tone back to his voice, tilting his hips towards him. “It's there.” Jensen hooked his fingers into the fabric and pulling it away, watching it fall apart at the light touch until he could finally see a hint of Jays cock. “What the hell?”

“It's called tucking and it makes you look like there’s nothing there.” Jay explained to him, lifting his hips to let the fabric fall off of him completely. “Makes sure nothing gets in the way when I’m dancing.”

Finally Jay got the rest of the cloth out of the way, settling back with his also erect cock curving upwards, almost hitting his lower stomach. He smirked at the look on Jensen's face, moving his legs open just a bit more to show his hole. He poured the lube from the bottle onto his fingers, coating them liberally before he reached between himself. His fingers teased along the rim of his hole before he pushed in with a sigh. 

Jay moved the bottle to position over his cock, squeezing on it to let the lube come out with a wet squelch and fall onto his cock, slowly dripping down to his hole as well. Jensen reached for his glass and sipped at it, watching Jay slowly prepare himself, stretching himself open for him. When he saw Jensen watching intensely he lifted his hips to give him a better view, his free hand going to lazily stroke at his cock. 

“You gonna sit there all day and just watch?” Jay asked, hand pumping over his cock, twisting his wrist at the top. His fingers hadn’t stopped moving inside of him, going to two, to three fingers. “Or are you going to actually do something, old man?”

Jensen narrowed his eyes at that and he grabbed at Jays ankle, using it to pull him down more to him. Jay let him move him as he wished, just smiling up at him. 

Grabbing at the lube Jensen quickly coated his cock in it, most of it had already been taken care of. He gripped at Jays hips and snapped forward, burying himself inside of him with a groan. Jay moaned at the sensation, immediately meeting each of his thrusts easily. 

It felt dirty, Jay completely naked under him and him completely dressed, only his cock barely out of his pants, but he didn’t have the desire to stop even for a moment. Embarrassingly it didn’t take long for him to reach his orgasm, a few more thrusts and he pressed in deep, coming hard inside of him Jay, hands gripping at him tight enough until he was sure that there would be bruises come morning. 

Jay sighed, almost sounding disappointed, and moved to get off of his cock. Jensen grabbed him and pulled him back, feeling his cock twitch back to life and harden once more. 

“You think I’m satisfied with one time?” Jensen asked, grinding into Jay, into the mess he had made inside of him. “If this is your last night, I’m going to make it last.”

He didn’t let Jay speak again, focusing on his thrusts, his movements, and just how amazing it felt to be inside of him. His second orgasm was reached just as easily and he groaned at the feeling, Jay loosening around him slightly enough to let some of the come escape and trickle down his thighs. 

He moved to sit back, not letting Jay escape him. He smacked Jays ass to get him moving and the dancer started to ride him, just like he had when they had been clothed. His hips moving in circular movements and jerks, tightening around Jensens cock. When he reached down to touch his own cock Jensen gripped at his wrists, bringing them up to his shoulders instead. 

“You want to come? You come on my cock and nothing else.” Jensen told him, catching sight of Jays fabric and having an idea. He grabbed a handful and brought it to them, wrapping a part of it around the base of Jays cock, much to his protests. He smacked his ass once more, groaning when it made him tighten around his own cock. “And you come when I let you.”

“Not fucking fair.” Jay whined, hips still moving over Jensens cock, he had to give him credit, he hadn’t stopped for a moment. “I want to come too.” he gasped when Jensen gripped at the base of his cock as well. 

“You come.” he thrust up, making sure to hit his prostate on each time. “When I. Let you.”

Jay whined at that, head bowed forward as tightened around Jensens cock and closing his eyes, Jensen groaned as he came for a third time. 

The night became a blur at that point, it was a mess of positions and thrusts, of having Jay in every single way that he could, making sure that the boy would remember him and this night for a long, long time. 

At some point Jay just sobbed, his cock a pretty mess of blood and precome, all but coursing down his shaft. His pleas and begging was in a broken voice as he pleaded to come, desperate.

Jensen took pity on him and jerked the cloth off, the precome making it easy to jerk Jay through his orgasm that hit him almost the second the cloth came off. He screamed as he finally came, cock pulsing and shot after creamy shot hitting the couch and cushions as Jensen finally came to him for what he knew was the last time. 

The both of them fell onto the couch, Jensen barely remembering to make sure they fall on their sides. When he pulled out Jay winched at the feeling, giving a small moan as what felt like a river of come escape him down his thighs and legs. 

“You’re an animal.” Jay managed to mumble out, grasping for the armrest of the couch to try to bring himself up. Jensen wanted to tighten his grip around him but ultimately let him go, letting him slide out of his hands. 

Groaning he sat up himself, cracking his neck and back. He glanced down at the mess on his clothes and shook his head, it wasn’t important enough to be dealt with right now, He stood on shaking legs, straightening himself up.

Jay came to him with his jacket, naked as the day he was born, the cloth barely staying on his shoulders as he helped Jensen put on his coat, fixing it and putting it into place. There was a mess between his legs and on his lower stomach and Jensen could see how much his legs were shaking to keep himself standing. Jay let his hands linger at the lapels of the coat before he caught Jensen's eyes. Before he could say anything he leaned in and kissed him, using his grip on the coat to pull him in. 

“Good luck Jensen.” Jay whispered, kissing him one more time before he pulled away and gathered his fabric, leaving the room through a different door.

It wasn’t until later on, being driven home, that Jensen put his hands into his pockets, fingers brushing against a piece of paper that wasn’t there before. Pulling it out he unfolded it, eyes widening when he saw that it was a phone number written on it. 

And right underneath was written, Jared Padalecki.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural.
> 
> This is my gift for the SPN J2 Secret Santa. This is also my first time writing J2, sex, and this fic killed me.


End file.
